wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - 7/17/15
7/17/15 *Video shows Ryback arriving to the arena earlier today. The cameraman asks Ryback how is ankle is and Ryback says that he is cleared to compete and that he feels great.* *Legacy begins with Cesaro and GM Paul Heyman standing in the ring* Heyman: "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am the advocate for the reigning..defending...undisputed Legacy Champion of the World, Cesaro! And a lot has happened over the past few weeks here on Friday Night Legacy. And if you've been living under a rock or well...you prefer the other 2 shows here at NGW...which is about the same as living under a rock, you've missed my client Cesaro EMBARRASS a man by the name of Brock Lesnar! You've missed Brock Lesnar beg and beg for his rematch against my client for his Legacy World Championship. And last week, after pretty much being held hostage, I made the rematch official for Summer Showdown. But that wasn't good enough for Brock Lesnar. Brock Lesnar decided that he would hit me with an F5 in the middle of this very ring. ME! When will it get through everyone's head that I am just an advocate?!?" Cesaro: "Wait Paul, I'd hate to interrupt, but I couldn't wait until you told everyone what happened after he did this to you. So I will tell them. Last week, after he did this to my advocate, I hit Brock Lesnar with a Neutralizer. And Legacy once again featured Brock lying in pain because of me! Just like how Brock Lesnar will be lying in pain at Summer Showdown when I retain MY Legacy World Championship!" Heyman: "Yes you will, Cesaro. And with that I am here to announce not one, but TWO huge matches for tonight. The first of them featuring the #1 contender for my client's Legacy World Championship, Brock Lesnar taking on the #1 contender for the Legacy TV Championship, Bad News Barrett! And in the main event, my client Cesaro will square off with the Legacy TV Champion, Ryback, in a champion vs champion match! But first, we have to get the action started, so get a referee from the back and lets have the first match of the night!" Match #1: Swag Facts vs New Day - Swag Facts win via DQ when Erick Rowan and Luke Harper come to the ring in the middle of the match and attack Swag Facts. 5 mins. Swagger battles Rowan on the outside and Tyson Kidd battles Harper in the ring. Rowan and Harper both beat down their fighting partner and stand tall holding up their NGW Tag Team Championships. *We go backstage to Eden who welcomes her guest Roman Reigns* Eden: "Roman, how do you feel after defeating Randy Orton last week on Legacy?" Reigns: You know, Eden, I feel great. Randy Orton is one of the best in this business. And I was fortunate enough to capitalize on my opportunities to hit him with the Superman Punch and the Spear. And I was fortunate enough to pin him for the victory. As much as I want to gloat about it, I'm not going to. I'm not because I respect the hell out of Randy Orton and I consider him a friend of mine." Eden: "Roman, I have to ask you this. What is next for you? Will we see you enter the World Title or TV Title scene any time soon?" Reigns: "Normally other people would shy away from this question but I won't. I'll be straight up with you. I want to be in the World Title scene. I want to be the Legacy World Champion. And I would be honored to be TV Champion as well. But with a roster like this, it's tough to claw your way to the top when everyone else is trying to. And week in and week out, I give it my all. I hope to be in one of those title pictures as soon as possible." *Sasha Banks and Naomi make their way to the ring as Naomi is about to have a match with Banks supporting her at ringside.* Match #2: Naomi vs Natalya - Match ends when Sasha Banks tries to get involved and stands on the apron and gets in Natalya's face. Natalya turns around and ducks the clothesline from Naomi and it hits Banks off the apron. Naomi looks down at Banks seeing if she's okay, but Natalya rolls her up for the pin from behind for the win. 7 mins. After the match, Sasha Banks runs in the ring as her and Naomi start beating down Natalya. Banks tells Naomi to stay back and Banks starts beating on Natalya herself. Banks grabs a microphone. Banks: "Let this be a message for my opponent at Summer Showdown from PCW. AJ Lee, if you think for a second that you have a chance at taking away my Women's Championship, you have another thing coming. You're just an intern who thinks she can be a legit boss on day one. I look forward to retaining my championship at Summer Showdown!" *Rich Brennan and JBL continue to hype the #1 contender vs #1 contender and the champion vs champion matches for later tonight* *Bray Wyatt makes his way to the ring* Wyatt: "When I was growing up, my father looked at me and told me tha-" *Randy Orton's music interupts Wyatt so soon and he walks to the ring* Orton: "Wyatt, I'm going to make this simple for you. I could easily wreck you right here, right now! But I'm feeling a bit generous tonight. I'm feeling generous to give you 2 weeks notice of what I am going to do to you. In two weeks I want a match against you at Summer Showdown! And Bray, if you have the balls to accept, I will have no problem kicking your creepy ass all over the arena at Summer Showdown! Wyatt: "There is nothing in this world like a man who thinks he wants something...A man who wants something so bad but when his chance comes to get that something he fails...He becomes a failure and the only thing he can do is blame others..When in reality it's his own fault for it...Randy, at Summer Showdown you will become that man. And in the end, you will have no one to blame but yourself...Run!" *The lights go out and come back on and Wyatt is gone.* Match #3: Roman Reigns vs Titus O'Neil - Roman Reigns gets a quick win over O'Neil in 3 minutes. After the match, Reigns is in the middle of celebrating when the lights dim down and the titantron flashes with the words "It was you!" "We know" and "The secret will be out". Reigns looks really confused and wonders what's going on. *Eden welcomes her guest Ryback* Eden: "As you prepare for your match in the main event against Legacy World Champion, Cesaro, how confident are you in yourself?" Ryback: "You know, Eden, the big guy isn't intimidated by anyone. Especially Cesaro. Sure, Cesaro is a hell of a competitior, but I am confident that I can out compete him tonight." *Cesaro walks in* Cesaro: "Well what do we have here? An irrelevant TV Champion acting like he has a chance against me? See, Ryback, I'm not sure if you know this or not but I'm the Legacy World Champion. And that means something. Being a television champion doesn't mean anything. And tonight you will see why I am something and you are nothing compared to me." *Ryback shoves Cesaro and Cesaro shoves back. Ryback tackles Cesaro and they start throwing fists on the ground. Security separates the two and Cesaro smiles as he's pushed away.* *Titus O'Neil is seen in his locker room talking on his phone.* Titus: "Well I haven't been doing so well here. It's embarrasing! You've seen it....What?...Really?...That's awesome news!...Ok, I'll let you get back to that...Ok I'll catch ya later. Bye." *Titus hangs up the phone and looks happy.* Match #4: Brock Lesnar vs Bad News Barrett - Lesnar is mostly in contol of the match until Barrett goes on a surge of offense and hits Lesnar with the Wasteland. Barrett goes for the pin but Lesnar kicks out at two. Barrett then sets up for the Bullhammer and connects! Barrett goes for the pin again and yet again Lesnar kicks out. Barrett sets up for another Bullhammer but Brock steps out of the way and hits Barrett with three German suplexes in a row. Lesnar then hits him with an F5. Lesnar pins Barrett at 12 minutes. After the match, Lesnar sets up a chair on the outside and sits down for the main event. *Cesaro and Heyman are seen backstage watching the tv monitor and Heyman tells Cesaro that he thinks it's best if Heyman didn't come out there.* Match #5: Cesaro vs Ryback - Very even match-up. Cesaro hits Ryback with a European Uppercut and then the Neutralizer but Ryback just gets his shoulder off the mat at two. Cesaro looks frustrated. Ryback gets up on his feet and Cesaro throws him into the corner of the ring. Cesaro looks at Lesnar and says that this is going to be him at Summer Showdown. Cesaro turns around into a Meathook from Ryback. Ryback hits Cesaro with the Shellshock and gets the pinfall victory! 15 minutes. The crowd goes wild as the Legacy Television Champion has just pinned the Legacy World Champion! *After the match, as Ryback is celebrating, Cesaro hits him with a low blow from behind. Brock Lesnar runs in the ring and German suplexes Cesaro from behind a few times. Paul Heyman sneaks his way to the ring with a kendo stick and hits Lesnar in the back with it. Brock immediately turns around and shows no pain. Lesnar hits Heyman with the kendo stick a few times until Cesaro tries to attack Lesnar but Lesnar lifts Cesaro up and hits him with the F5! Brock then stands over Cesaro's body and puts his foot on his chest and counts 1 2 and 3 with his fingers. Legacy ends with Lesnar standing tall.*